


Sherlollipops - Snow Day

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [198]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Parentlock, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous on tumblr asked: Can you write a one shot of sherlolly kids with Sherlock and Molly running into Irene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Snow Day

“My goodness, fancy meeting you here.”

Sherlock stilled at the sound of that half-forgotten voice, his eyes still trained on his wife and children laughing together as they lobbed snowballs at one another. “I never you pegged you as the winter type,” he said after allowing just enough time to pass to make her wonder if he was going to respond.

Irene Adler moved up to stand next to him. They stood near the trees, facing a snow-covered area that was a cricket pitch in warmer weather. “Is it a kidnapping attempt?” she asked. When he half-turned his head and quirked an eyebrow at her, she gestured toward the trio still obliviously enjoying the snow, the brown-eyed woman and her two children running and dodging one another’s missiles while their laughter filled the cold winter air. “I presume she’s either the client or the client’s wife? Are you waiting for someone to make a kidnapping attempt, or is your intent gaze because you’d like to join them?”

Irene’s sardonic tone made it clear she didn’t believe for one second that the latter was really an option. “Actually,” Sherlock replied as he tucked his scarf more firmly around his neck, “now that you mention it, I rather think I will.”

Then he strode forward without a backward glance, leaving a momentarily nonplussed Irene Adler to stare after him. She watched as he approached the merry little trio. Her eyebrows nearly climbed into the dyed blonde hair peeping from beneath her chic little faux-fur hat as Sherlock caught up the youngest child - a boy of about four - and swung him around in his arms. Her brow furrowed as the older child - a girl of about seven - mock-tackled him until all three had collapsed to the snow-covered ground. And her mouth dropped open as the children’s mother, giggling madly, was pulled into the heap and soundly kissed by the consulting detective.

“Well, well,” Irene murmured to herself once she’d recovered from her momentary shock. “Looks like I’m no longer THE Woman.” She offered Sherlock a mocking salute as she turned and sauntered off, but there was a small, satisfied smile on her lips as she disappeared back the way she’d come.

If any of the other people hurrying through the snowy park had been near enough, they might have heard her whispering, “Good for you, Sherlock Holmes. Good for you.”


End file.
